Waking Up Mikayla
by DemenaLover
Summary: Miley finds a fun way to wake Mikayla up. Mikiley:


Miley began to surface out of her deep sleep slowly, the morning light stealing through the haphazardly drawn blinds falling in patterned lines across the bed, the floor and the walls. It lit the warmly decorated bedroom up until it appeared to be glowing, and set a comfortable warmth within the room. The sun however, wasn't the only source of warmth.

As Miley became a little more aware, she noticed immediately the warm body next to hers. Mikayla was still asleep, stretched out on her front with her hands outstretched under the pillows, head turned to the other side of the room as she rested on her right cheek. Somewhere in the night, one or both of them had kicked the thin, white bed sheet down, and it tangled around legs toward the foot of the bed.

This distinctly pleased Miley, because it afforded her an unabashed view of her girlfriend's form. The way her right leg was laid out straight and her left one bent. The way her cotton pants had ridden up to her knees and her t-shirt had ridden halfway up her back. Instantly, dark eyes were drawn to the view of soft, honeycomb skin that seemed to glow along with the room. Sleepiness wore off quickly as a craving filled its place, the absolute need to touch and feel and taste. Brown eyes turned darker, hazy not with slumber anymore but with an intense desire that only seemed to increase the longer they were together. Miley's appetite for her brunette lover just seemed to get stronger and stronger as time passed by.

Rolling from her back and onto her side, Miley didn't refuse her urge to touch. She smoothed her fingers out along the exposed flesh, immediately feeling the electric surge that ran through her. She reveled in the silky soft feeling of Mikayla's skin, and wondered how something so soft and seemingly fragile could send the most phenomenal feelings through her, eliciting responses that no one had provoked from her before.

Her hand inched further up the soft skin, fingertips tracing over a perfectly formed shoulder blade. Miley moved up onto her knees, carefully maneuvering around to kneel over her lover. Her other hand brushed aside messy strands of silky brunette hair, leaving a smooth and soft neck exposed. The hand of Miley's that moved down Mikayla's back stopped at the small of it, and she let her fingertips brush the delicate skin around to her side, and started the ascent again. Miley smirked slightly as Mikayla shuddered, knowing full well how sensitive her sides tended to be, especially when fingertips were raked over them and the edges of her breast ever so excruciatingly slow.

Leaning forward, Miley pressed hot kisses along Mikayla's neck, moving onto her jaw and then catching the corner of her mouth. She could tell that her girlfriend was on the edge of walking up properly. Of catching up with her body's responses. It satisfied Miley that even in sleep, Mikayla always reacted to her touches. She could feel the lithe body underneath her begin to move, muscles twitching as her mouth began to comply. Mikayla's eyes had yet to open, yet as she sighed deeply, her mouth began to respond.

As the kiss moved inward from the corner of her mouth, Mikayla began to return it, automatically responding to Miley's efforts. The brunette could feel the warmth of her lover leant over her, and shivered as Miley's fingernails dragged teasingly down her sides, moving over the edges of her breasts as she went. And as Mikayla groaned ever so lightly, she could feel Miley's smirk against her lips as she requested to make the kiss deeper with a flicker of her tongue. Mikayla readily granted her access to her mouth, wanting so badly to explore the velvety depths. Despite not quite being fully awake yet, her head still bent around slightly, the brunette returned Miley's eager ministrations, letting the anticipation roll through every part of her body to coil in the pit of her stomach. Every fiber began to fire alive, her muscle memory already excited. Her body knew Miley by heart, yet it never bored of her. Miley just kept making her hotter and hotter as time passed by. Like she was now, spurred on by this crushing kiss. Deep, wet and hungry. A kiss that didn't hide its intentions, as tongues rolled and dueled together. There was no inch of their mouths unexplored, it was all consuming, sending pangs of intense need and pleasure down to both women's already hot centre's.

Now fully awake, roused with want and throbbing desire, Mikayla slipped her bent leg down, turning around from her front to her back, needing to get in a better position. They never broke the kiss, far too experienced and in tune with one another to lose a connection. The kiss, the intentions and atmosphere around them may have been all about sex, but what they felt for one another, the love and respect behind the dire want backing them up, never lost.

Glad of the room to maneuver, and having been granted to the playground that was her girlfriend's body, Miley took her chance to straddle the brunette, purposefully grinding into her as she did, making them both moan into their still unbroken, sloppy and open mouthed kiss. Miley already felt like she was ready to combust, her skin flushed with heat as everything pulsated, each one of her senses delightfully taken hold by the woman beneath her. She couldn't help but smirk a little as she felt Mikayla's hands weave into her hair for a moment, pulling her down a little more to add pressure to their mouths adventures. Then, like she knew would happen, she felt those hands start to slink slowly down her neck, moving along down her back over the t-shirt she had worn to bed. An old Yale t-shirt that as much as Mikayla tried to get her to throw out, she just couldn't part with. Miley knew that her girlfriend secretly thought her love of it was cute, but would never admit that.

As Miley shivered lightly at Mikayla's fingertips grazing at her sides lightly, Miley let hers move to scratch over her lovers taught and lithe stomach, gliding across smooth skin and making Mikayla growl a little appreciatively. She knew her skin was sensitive around the sides of the brunette's abdomen, and she smirked again as she used it to her advantage. She loved the feeling of muscles twitching beneath her fingers, as Mikayla's body would squirm and writhe at her merciless ministrations. She liked to tease, took pleasure in slowly reducing Mikayla into mush, in seeing her usually composed, sleek and articulate lover lose all of that in the face of the pleasure that she was administering. It was a beautiful sight, and just the look on Mikayla's face, in her eyes, turned her on to no end. And she liked to deliver, liked to satisfy.

Letting her hands roam upward, Miley knew that she had already worked Mikayla up pretty good, as the brunette let her hands move to cup her ass, making her moan slightly too. She knew what Mikayla was doing. Knew that she was trying to regain some ground here, because she knew that any moment now her composure would be broken. But Miley wasn't going to let her win this one. This was her playtime, it was her moment and she was going to carry out her mission. This right now, was about Mikayla. It was about her making Mikayla cum, hard and unrelenting. So hard that she saw fireworks. Which is why she pulled herself together as she was momentarily taken by the sensations of Mikayla's fingers raking up her ass and to the small of a back, a maneuver that Mikayla knew got her hot and bothered, fast. But she could out maneuver her.

Finally breaking the kiss, Miley moved to kiss and nip along soft skin at Mikayla's neck, panting like her lover was, letting her breath roll across her neck like a caress. Her hands moved confidently, sprawling over perfect, full breasts and palming them gently. At first. Light soft touches as she squeezed, making Mikayla whimper slightly as she tipping her head, giving more access for Miley to continue her nipping, kissing and licking down her neck, shuddering beneath her. Then, Miley made firmer movements, using fingernails to scrap along, receiving louder moans and sharp almost yelps for her efforts as Mikayla dug her own nails into her back. Especially when Miley flicked, pinched, rolled and raked over hard nipples that were hard only for her.

''Off...''

The brunette ordered breathlessly, reluctantly relinquishing contact to sit up a little, tugging demandingly at Mikayla's t-shirt. Somehow the pair of them managed to get it off, and Miley flung the offending item across the room, not giving a damn where it ended up. Her mouth lead her to find Mikayla's again, and if it was possible, this kiss was more passionate than the first, hungry and fast. But before Miley could reestablish contact with her hands, Mikayla was tugging at her own t-shirt, pulling it up from the back. They broke apart again; gulping in air as Mikayla urgently yanked the Yale shirt off and haphazardly threw it just like Miley hand.

As soon as the task was accomplished, her hands found the brunette's head and pulled her down to let their mouths interlock again, groaning into it as those skilled and knowing hands found her breasts once more. That anticipatory coil wound tighter in her stomach, pulsing and send out an electric charge throughout her body. Miley had always known just how to touch her. But before Mikayla even had chance to return the favour, she found her mouth abandoned as her girlfriend's body slid downward a little, and felt that mouth move to devour over her left breast, teeth biting and scraping the nipple, making her growl again and buck slightly. Miley didn't stop, just used her body weight to secure Mikayla, her hand still giving the right breast the treatment it deserved. After she had her fill of the left, her mouth moved onto the right, again using her hand as she did. Her free hand however, was left to its own devices, sauntering in random and teasing patterns across smooth honeycomb skin, flushed with arousal.

''Miley...god...''

Mikayla could do nothing other than pant and moan, one hand bent up to grip the edge of her pillow as the other gripped the back of Miley's neck, making her highly aware of how good she was making her feel. It added to her heat that she knew she was occupying all of Miley's thoughts right now. Felt her focus, her want. No one had ever made her feel the actual physical want they had before, but with Miley she could feel it in every fiber, and it was breathtaking. So she definitely missed the contact as Miley sat up once more, this time rolling off of her completely, onto her back in the space next to her. But as Mikayla was about to protest, she quickly understood why. Blue, swirling eyes saw the older woman pulling off the shorts she was wearing, and she immediately followed her lead.

In a matter of seconds, Mikayla had rid herself off her pajama pants, flinging them into the room. She watched, breath stilted with anticipation as Miley moved onto her knees, looking down at her with a startlingly predatory look in her eyes. Mikayla knew she was in for trouble, but the best kind. She saw every intention in Miley's head as she smirked seductively and evilly at her, before moving one knee and placing it between her own.

Soon enough, Mikayla gasped as that knee moved up to push into her, applying a good amount of pressure between her legs, right where she wanted it. Though, not enough to give her exactly what she wanted. Still, with Miley knelt over her like that, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she watched with fascination and downright seductiveness, a smug smirk signaling her satisfaction in what she was doing, it caused Mikayla to grip tighter on her pillow, her other hand seeking purchase on the bed, ending up with her grabbing a fist full of sheet.

''You like that?''

Miley asked, voice calm and cool, dripping with dominance and desire. She loved to take a little control sometimes, liked to be the one calling the shots in bed, just enough to make them both hot, enjoy it. Never enough to actually be controlling. She had absolutely no desire to dominate Mikayla. Just to see her pushed over the edge and lost in ecstasy. And it wasn't as though Mikayla didn't exert her own control now and then either.

''Yeah..._fuck_...Miles, don't tease...''

Mikayla knew it wouldn't do any good to beg; Miley was going to tease no matter what. She had a perverse delight in doing so. Though, Mikayla loved it really. And she knew she could get her own back. Pushing her head back into the pillow, she let every ounce of feeling wash over her, let stars start to dance behind her eyes as she clamped her eyes shut for a moment, though her mouth was ajar, dragging in air and letting out moans as Miley slid her thigh against her at varying speeds. It was easy for her to do, Mikayla was so wet now that it made Miley's skin slick. That was just fine with Miley; she liked the feeling, the sight and the smell of Mikayla's arousal on her skin. She watched at Mikayla took in a large breath, righting out her head and opening her eyes again, her usually glowing blue eyes much, much darker now.

Her hand left the pillow, moving to travel up the length of the exquisitely mouth watering body above hers until her hand cupped a full, hard breast. She locked her eyes with Miley's, telling her in their own silent language how beautiful she was, how amazing she was, how much she loved her, how much she wanted her. She didn't notice Miley's hand reach down behind her, until long fingers inched around the back of her knee, pulling it up gently. Mikayla moaned a little as the brunette pulled her knee up so it came into contact with her centre, and immediately she could feel how wet she was.

After Miley was satisfied that she had gotten her point across, watching Mikayla drop deeper into her state of excitement, Miley trailed a hand south. With two fingers, she slipped past her knee that she pulled back slightly, getting a whimper of disapproval from Mikayla until the ends of those fingers slipped into slick folds. She watched Mikayla write slightly, again searching for something to hold onto as her body bucked and writhed under the attention of Miley's fingers. They grazed over the entrance, teasing, then moved up to rub over her clit, making her head spin. She didn't know how much longer she could dope with this for, body begging for release.

The coil in the pit of her stomach was tight and ready, and she wished Miley would push her over the edge and let her come. But she liked it at the same time, and it caused her to move her hand and weave her arm into the iron headboard, then grip onto one of the poles tightly, the other clutching bed sheet, the leg not pinned between Miley's bending slightly, moving sideways a little to give her girlfriend better entrance.

She was dismayed that Miley didn't used it, but turned on as she watched those fingers being pulled up again, glistening, and start moving toward her. She didn't take her eyes off of Miley's, enjoying her enjoyment as she opened her mouth, sucking on the digits tasting herself on them. Quickly after, Miley swopped down and took her mouth, hungrily sharing the taste as she did. The hand of Mikayla's clutching bed sheet quickly moved to grab hold of her head, desperate now to get off.

Miley was quite aware of her lover's desperation, knowing that Mikayla was now basically a quivering mess. Built up so much that she would explode just the way she wanted her to. And Miley had to hand it to her, the brunette had been on the receiving end of her whimsy for a good twenty minutes or so, seeing that she had been in no rush what so ever. Giving Mikayla one last kiss, Miley moved slowly down the expanse of her lithe, flustered body, kissing and licking, nipping sometimes, enjoying the mutterings from above, now Mikayla had apparently lost the ability to form words. She smiled into her skin.

Continuing down, urged by Mikayla's hand, the older woman moved positions so she was in the middle of Mikayla's legs, letting her hands smooth over toned legs and thighs as Mikayla automatically opened up to her, exposing herself to Miley. Miley who looked over Mikayla's form, smirking still at the sight of her completely undone, chest heaving and skin flushed and a little damp. Then, she moved in, continuing her nipping, licking and kissing on the inside of her right thigh. Then the left. Mikayla's hand tugged at her, and this time Miley gave in, mostly because she couldn't help herself anymore from taking the younger woman into her mouth, tasting her properly.

Immediately Mikayla gasped and cried out, hips bucking and having to be tempered by Miley's hands on her hips, effectively pinning her there. It didn't stop her from writhing about, moaning at the feel of Miley's mouth, her tongue inside of her, sucking and grazing her clit. And all of a sudden, she could feel that approaching bliss. That heat flushing up through her, reaching into her very toes. It was almost too powerful, as she started to pulsate almost violently now, contracting around Miley. Until finally, there was a giant explosion, followed by ripples of aftershock, sweeping through her so intensely that she really did see fireworks. Complete bliss.

The coil finally unleashed, letting her cum hard and fast. Not once, but twice over, stealing her breath as her body went ridged as she road it out. And it wasn't so much a thought, but there was only one thing sweeping across her body and mind right now, which was so ingrained that she didn't need to think. Miley.

Meanwhile, Miley was content in lapping up the result of her efforts, moving a hand up Mikayla's flushed and heaving body as she did, to cup the side of her face. Even though the brunette was still lost in exhilaration, completely not on the planet, her instinct was to lean into the touch, mumbling incoherently as she did. Soon, Miley began to move again, inching up Mikayla's body, pressing kisses into her softly as she went. She felt her own urgent need, so badly that she didn't think she could cope with it. But she ignored it as best she could, favoring instead to rest her own body over Mikayla's lightly, placing sweet and soft kisses around her face until she knew the younger woman was able enough to be kissed just as softly on the lips again.

Mikayla's hand finally let go of the wrought-iron headboard, moving to stretched over Miley's back, the other still tangled in her hair, beginning to stroke softly. And Miley knew, after a few minutes, that her lover was getting her bearings back as Mikayla initiated a deeper kiss, letting her hand slide further down her back. Without a pause, a break in the kiss, Miley knew that Mikayla knew she was ready to explode too, needing some sort of release quickly. And she knew that Mikayla wouldn't play and tease like she had just done, she would do that later. Because she knew what it was like on in the other role. When she was the one playing and teasing, needing to be taken hard and fast after because as much as they worked the other up, they did it to themselves too.

It was Miley's time to moan, feeling that delicious coil tighten further in her stomach as Mikayla's hand slipped under, fingers slipping into wet folds, the friction adding the pressure seeing as how their bodies were pressed so closely together. But it was only a fleeting touch, her hand along with the other now, cupping her cheeks and pulling. Miley got the picture. Lifting up, she complied with Mikayla's wishes, first sweeping up long brunette hair before she moved to kneel over her, one knee at each side of her face, but not wanting to kneel on her hair. Mikayla however, didn't seem to care so much, because as soon as she was in the right position, with those hands still cupping her ass, fingernails digging in slightly, her mouth bombarding exactly where Miley wanted it to.

It was her turn to grip onto the headboard, back arching, body rocking slightly in time with Mikayla's movements. The feeling of her tongue inside was divine;the feeling of how hungry Mikayla was for her. Her breath was completely stolen; mouth agape as she arched forward suddenly, lost in the throes of passion. She could feel herself quaking already under the attention, especially as Mikayla started giving extra emphasis over her clit. And as she moaned loudly, unable to construct any form of sentence, gripping tightly onto the headboard, she felt that all-powerful feeling surge through her, clenching and unclenching, every sense that she had exploding into pieces.

So taken away was she, that she didn't notice Mikayla slip out from beneath her, quickly moving onto her knees too and coming up behind her lover. She wrapped her arms around her, encouraging Miley to lean back in her. But as she did, Mikayla gripped one arm around her, still supporting Miley's lithe frame, as her right hand moved down, slipping into wetness again, making an unsuspecting Miley yelp huskily in surprise.

''Shit…oh god…Mikayla…''

Mikayla enjoyed Miley's exasperation, the break in her voice and almost blind panic as she moved her fingers inside of her, enjoying also the tightness around her fingers. She pumped hard, kissing the base of Miley's neck before nipping a little, smirking almost sadistically as she felt the dark brunette's arm wrap to the back of her, nails digging into her back. It'd probably leave a mark, but she kind of liked that idea. And she guessed that by the end of the day, if she had her way, there would be a few more. Just for them to know. Not enough to be outstandingly painful, but just enough to be pleasurable and to leave her feeling it the next couple of days. But it wasn't about pain.

''Fuck Mikayla…don't stop…''

Mikayla smirked again, kissing up Miley's neck now to just behind her ear, letting her breath tingle on her skin, making her whimper. She moved harder, quicker…making Miley more and more vocal, making her drag those nails along her back, her other hand gripping onto her arm, moving down so that she gripped her hand, entwining their fingers.

''I'm gunna cum…''

Indeed, Mikayla felt Miley contracting around her fingers, giving her the signal to curl her fingers around inside, pushing Miley over the edge, making her growl and yell loudly as she did, exploding all around Mikayla's hand. The usually collected profiler dragging in air, practically wheezing as her body fell limp after ridging up for a moment, letting the orgasm rush through her. Mikayla compensated for the weight, happy to hold her girlfriend as she rolled out her high, pulling out her fingers and wrapping her arms around her tightly as she kissing along her neck and shoulders slowly. She held on until she felt and heard signs of Miley making her way back to reality, but chuckled a little as she rested her forehead on the firm but soft shoulder.

''Good morning!''

She quipped in amusement, continuing her random chuckles, loosing her grip a little as Miley took over her own weight, as she heard that delicious laughter from her girlfriend as she began to turn around.

''Good morning.''

She replied, obviously finding it as funny as Mikayla. Facing the brunette now, she moved in and placed a light, loving kiss on precious lips that was readily received.

''What a way to be woken up, thank you.''

Miley murmured into her mouth, not quite ready to relinquish it, savoring the softness and the combined essences lingering on lips. Her and Mikayla. She could feel the heat rushing off both of their bodies, as the space between them was minimal, breast brushing breast, the best kind of sweat sheening over them both. She moved her hands up to tangle in messy hair, enjoying the silk of it.

''No, no, thank you! I guess its time to unpack, huh?''

Both women pulled apart a mere couple of inches, Mikayla looking right, as Miley looked left. Around them were a sea of boxes and bags labeled for the bedroom. The only thing they had unpacked as of yet were essentials, hence the perfect state of the bed! They had only just finished getting everything into the house yesterday, and it had been a long evening of sorting things out.

Mikayla sighed, turning back to regard her girlfriend. A mischievous smile curled across her lips, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

''Screw the unpacking, we got better things around the house to do!''

**Please Read and Review :)**


End file.
